To Be Human
by RavenExpert
Summary: Because of the unification of Italy, they don't need two nations anymore. Italy Veneziano had to surrender his title and became a human. Germany couldn't accept what happened, and this event continued to traumatize him until one day he met someone with a similar personality as Italy... Based on Hetalia doujinshi: To Be Human. Chapter 2 Updated.
1. A New Face to Deal With

To Be Human

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Based on Hetalia Doujinshi that I found in YouTube.

This is a heart-breaking story between Italy and Germany.

Note: Since I haven't watched the epilogue in English, I don't know the real ending. This fanfic only serves the chapters until Part 4 of the actual doujinshi.

Chapter 1: A New Face to Deal With

Please read, and prepare your tissue box!

DISCLAIMER: THE ORIGINAL HETALIA BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ, AND THE ORIGINAL DOUJINSHI ALSO BELONGS TO THE AWESOME OWNER FOR MAKING THIS HEART-BREAKING STORY!

* * *

...

_Germany... I..._

_(Please don't say it... Stop... I'm begging you...)_

_I won't become a "nation" anymore..._

...

_They're going to unify the North and South, so they said that they don't need two Italies anymore. My boss-_

Before the brown-haired young man continued his sentence, the big person in front of him grabbed his body tightly.

_Germany, that's why... I'm gonna turn into a "human"..._

_(Why does it have to be you...?)_

_(This isn't the time to be smiling...)_

_From now on, I'll age like normal humans. So, I can't be with you, Germany-_

_(SHUT UP!)_

That yell of despair shocked, and saddened the young man.

_I'm sorry... Germany... Sorry..._

He had a really sad face, as if he's going to break.

The big man was in great despair. He fell to the ground helplessly as he tried to hold onto the only friend he had.

_It's my turn to leave you this time..._

...

_...Italy..._

...

* * *

...

"Do you want to go to Italy, Commanding Officer?"

...

A sound of a young man awoke Germany from his sleep. It seems he fell asleep in his office.

"Good morning, sir!"

_This place... I fell asleep during work..._

_That same dream about that same event... Dammit... How many decades have passed since that day?_

"I apologize, that you have to see something as pitiful as this..."

"What!? No no! It's my fault not to wake you up as soon as possible, sir!"

"By the way, what business do you have with me?"

"Oh, right. I was told to give these reports and paperworks to you, Officer!"

"Thanks. Good wor-"

...

Before Germany continued his sentence, he looked at the young man's face, and was really shocked. He widened his eyes.

It was just an ordinary young man, but with a face that he absolutely won't forget...

He couldn't really grasp of who is this young man in front of him.

"So, Officer Germany! Do you like Italy? My grandfather is an Italian, so I came to Italy a lot! The food, the scenery... They're really great, huh!?"

The young man was smiling and talking about Italy excitedly, while Germany was frozen. He was still shocked to comprehend.

...

A minute later...

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to introduce myself!"

The young man gave a soldier's salute towards Germany. He did that sternly and formal, a complete opposite of his best friend.

"As of today, I've been assigned here. My name is Luciano Vargas! Pleased to meet you, Officer Germany!"

He made a happy, childish face right after introducing himself, similar to his best friend.

...

* * *

...

Author's note:

Well, maybe this fanfiction is not heart-breaking after all...

Alright. Let's skip the introduction! Chapter 2 coming up soon! Everyone, please read and reviews are appreciated!

You MUST watch the doujinshi. I spent a lot of tissues because of the sad music and sad story! ;A;

If you ask of why the name is not Feliciano but Luciano, that'll have to wait. Because I don't want to spoil.

And sorry for being so short. I want to make per chapters for per parts.


	2. Something That Occurs

To Be Human

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia fanfiction.

Based on Hetalia Doujinshi that I found in YouTube.

This is a heart-breaking story between Italy and Germany.

Note: I have watched the first part of the epilogue. But since it's only the first part, I don't know about the actual ending.

Chapter 2: Something That Occurs

Please read, and prepare your tissue box!

DISCLAIMER: THE ORIGINAL HETALIA BELONGS TO HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ, AND THE ORIGINAL DOUJINSHI ALSO BELONGS TO THE AWESOME OWNER FOR MAKING THIS HEART-BREAKING STORY!

* * *

...

Luciano rushed to the hospital and went into a ward. Inside the ward, lied an old man with medical equipments around him. He seemed to be sick for a long time.

Luciano sat on the chair besides the old man and frantically spoke to him with a lot of excitement.

"Grandpa, grandpa! I met Mr. Germany today! He's just like the guy you describe in your stories!" He held his grandpa's hand. "He had wrinkles between his brows and he's super macho!"

The sunlight shone between Luciano in his soldier garb, and his old man on the bed. With a weak smile, the old man replied softly: "Please get along with him, Luciano..."

The latter replied back with a large grin.

...

* * *

...

_"Germany, Germany! Let's eat pasta!"_

_"Really, you... You never stop thinking about food..."_

_"It's not I like eating." Italy paused. "But I like eating with Germany!"_

...

* * *

...

"Officer Germany, aren't you going to eat lunch?"

Germany's dream ended, and he saw Luciano in front of him, who was sitting and sleeping under a tree. With that same face, Germany couldn't tell their differences.

"I know a place where you can eat a really good pasta! Want to come along?"

Germany sighed and stood up. He replied without even looking or glancing towards Luciano.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like pasta."

The latter looked at his departure.

...

Despite being rejected, Luciano continued to follow him, asking more questions. "Well then, how about margarita, or pizza? And also-"

Before he continued, another soldier grabbed his neck from behind. "Luciano! Are you serious about inviting Mr. Germany to lunch!?"

"I can't?"

"Not that you can't..."

Germany continued to walk without a single attention towards the whispers behind him.

"Lately, he never accept any kind of invitations in decades since he's been here. You never see him smile, nor see him participate in any kind of mindless chatter. It's like... he emits a soul of a solitude..."

He let go of his grab and looked at Germany's leaving. "You know, even if he came, I bet the food will taste bad..."

"Ohh..." _So that's a nation..._

"Are you sure?" Luciano looked bummed.

"Yeah!"

...

_But... I don't have much time..._

...

* * *

...

"Officer Germany!"

Luciano approached Germany with such an innocent face while the soldiers who was still working all looked scared. "You really work hard today! How about going for a dinner with me?"

But as usual, Germany replied with an annoyed face, indicating that he didn't want to go. He walked away from Luciano while the latter kept following him.

"I eat my meals at home."

"Me too, but I already said that I'm eating outside today."

"Why do you involve me in your mistakes?"

"Mr. Germany, my name is Luciano Vargas. I'd be really happy if you call me by that instead of saying "you"."

...

"Something's funny with your head."

Germany left Luciano alone, when another soldier approached him.

"Hmm... I wonder if that's a compliment?"

"Like hell! No way!"

...

* * *

The days continued by. Every time Germany is alone, Luciano always approaches him and asks him to go together, or he'll accompany him. He even brought a beer to the workplace, which made Germany reprimanded him for bringing such drinks to work. He continues to ask Germany to go eat lunch together, but the answer was always the same.

Luciano's calling was always ringing in his head, and he got irritated every single day.

"Why are you coming with me during a patrol...!?"

"It's Luciano Vargas, sir!"

"Answer my question!" Germany's voice is so demanding.

* * *

...

_"I'm sorry, Luciano! Can you please take over my job for today!? You go along well with Officer Germany, yeah! Please! I'm no good with him! I'm seriously gonna die!"_

_"Oh, uh..."_

_"Please! If I were to patrol with him alone, I'm gonna die!"_

...

* * *

...

_I can't say the actual reasons, huh? Well then..._

"I said unreasonable things and got him to switch with me!"

Luciano showed his grin while giving a salute. Germany sighed.

"Whatever... But I won't allow tardiness. Let's go."

He was stunned by Germany's reply.

...

"Mr. soldier? Shouldn't you go, already?"

"Huh? Y-yeah! I'm going!"

...

* * *

...

_Grandpa... Mr. Germany is just like in you stories! He is really a kind person!_

...

* * *

...

"Hey you... You're the soldier of this country, correct?"

A rough, hard sound came from Luciano's back. Germany noticed Luciano was talking to a hooded person, so he looked back and sighed. "What is he doing? Guess I'll go to see and-" He paused. "...Hmm?"

...

"Sorry, but..."

"Yeah?" Luciano answered with his innocent smile.

"Would you please die...?" The hooded person slowly took out a knife. "I have nothing against you, but..."

Luciano saw that the person waved his knife up high, reflecting the sunshine. "Sir?"

A few seconds later, he heard someone shouting his name, and Luciano couldn't comprehend as to what happened. But he knew one thing: A blood was splattered.

...

"...I have something against German soldiers..."

...

Everything turned black.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Let's see... it's already 4 months? SORRY! I'm busy and not in the mood! Thank you for the reviewers, followers, those who favored, thank you all! I hope this one works well, since the format changed a bit. Happy reading and please review!_**


End file.
